Feelin' The Aster
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: So, Dick's eighteen birthday is here, but without his family, he is not 'feeling the aster'. Maybe Wally and Tim can make him change his point of view, and make him realize he still has a family and that he has two brothers that care for him... and always will. Oneshot. Tim/Dick/Wally bromance.


**So, today's my birthday and I'm taking a break from "The Grayson Chronicles, Part I: The Deathstrok Contract" to write this little oneshot...hope you like it!**

**Happy brithday to me! And no, I'm not turning eighteen, I'm turning twenty four. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Feelin' The Aster**_

It was December first, and eighteen year old (as of today) Dick Grayson was not feeling the aster. It was his birthday, he was finally an adult and he just recently took the mantle of Nightwing. Everything was good, the Team was growing. Just a couple of months ago they earned a great asset, Jaime Reyes, under the name of Blue Beetle. Anyway, he was supposed to be enjoying his day, but right now, he just wanted to cry.

Nightwing? Crying? Yeah, right. No one would believe that. He was strong, former protégé of the Bat and leader of the Team. He was known for kicking ass, not crying. But today, Dick wanted to cry. And he felt stupid for it. Who would be sad on his eighteenth birthday? Well, he was. And it was because his parents weren't here to see him become a man. Right now, he didn't feel like much of a man, he felt like a child that wanted a family.

So, Bruce had left for an off-planet League Mission without even congratulating his adoptive son in his birthday. He felt like such an idiot for expecting something from that man. Affection? Yeah, sure. Not the Batman's forte. So Dick was left alone in the Cave, and even though he was not very fond of alcohol, he couldn't help but get a beer from the fridge and start drinking.

"Happy birthday!"

He jumped in surprise as he saw the Team enter with balloons and cakes and everything for a party. M'gann was obviously the mastermind behind the feast, and Connor, Garfield, Raquel, Zatanna, Barbara, Jaime, La'gann, Cassie, Tim, Mal and Karen approached him with smiles. They wanted him to have a great day, but Dick knew he wouldn't get it. Not without his family.

Besides, how could they feel like celebrating? Just a couple of months ago, Kaldur had taken a "leave of absence" and Garth had returned to Atlantis for good, following Tula's death. Everybody was mourning but at least they tried to make it better for their team leader.

"So, chief, how are you enjoying your day?" asked Mal as he walked towards the costumed Nightwing.

Dick just shrugged. "It's okay. I guess. Thanks for the party guys."

"Anything for you," said M'gann cheerfully and hugged him. Dick wanted so desperately feel the love in that hug, but he couldn't. "Now, why don't we sing Happy Birthday to you and you blow the candles?"

"Yeah," said Dick in disdain. "Sure."

Finally, everybody gathered in the table and began to sing. "Happy Birthday to you…"

As they sang, he noticed they were trying to be cheerful and make him happy. But he was not. He didn't have a family, he wanted to enjoy his eighteenth birthday with his parents and his aunt and uncles and his cousin. He had to accept the fact that he was family-less. He didn't have anyone who cared for him the way they had. No, now he was a superhero and he was not allowed to have a family. Family was for those who deserved it, and he didn't.

After they finished singing, Barbara and Zatanna approached him. Despite both girls having been object of Nightwing's affection, Dick felt hollow. His first girlfriend, the magician, kissed his cheek. "Make a wish."

"And make it count," said Barbara with a smile.

Dick closed his eyes and made his wish, hoping that someday it would come true. _I wish I had a family again._

He blew the candle and everybody applauded.

"Now, let's get this party started!" exclaimed Raquel and prepared to play some music through the mega speakers they had.

However, Dick couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to escape, he couldn't bear to be in the Cave much longer and keep up putting a front. He wore a mask yes, but now he was wearing two. One that concealed his face and one that concealed his heart.

He stood up and walked to the Zeta Beam. He turned to the Team sadly and sighed. "Sorry guys, I have to go to do some business in Blüdhaven. Thanks for the intention, enjoy the party. Don't stop just because I'm gone. Enjoy your day…"

With that, he disappeared behind the computer's voice. **"Recognized Nightwing B-0-1"**

As he left, he saw everybody staring at the stop their leader had been.

Garfield raised an eyebrow. "Was it something we said?"

M'gann looked down and frowned. "I don't know. But I could feel his, well, feelings. He was sad, very sad. I don't think I've ever felt so much sadness coming from Nightwing before."

Cassie looked at their teammates. "Maybe he just needs some fresh air."

"No, Cassie," said Barbara with a worried look. "I've known Nightwing since he was a young boy. There is something wrong, and I wish we could help him. If he's feeling sad, there must be a reason…"

"Any ideas?" asked La'gann with his hands on his hips.

Tim was then the one who stepped forward. Walking towards the Zeta Beam without saying a word.

"And where are you going?" asked Jaime, looking at the current Boy Wonder.

"Nightwing needs someone to talk to. And I know the perfect person…" said Tim as he prepared to leave. "Don't worry guys, he'll be alright. I have an idea of what's bothering him. Be back later. See you."

The computer spoke. **"Recognized Robin B-2-0"**

And then he disappeared, leaving a very confused Team in the Cave.

* * *

Dick was having a beer, again, alone in his Blüdhaven apartment. He had removed his Nightwing uniform and his domino mask, wearing just civvies. He was thinking of going to the Police Academy and practice his shooting. Maybe that would help him deal with his grief. He had just joined the force to become a police officer; he might as well enjoy the privileges that came with that.

It just hurt, almost as bad as the anniversary, knowing he was so alone. Sure he had friends, but he didn't have a family. He would give everything to have a chance to speak with his parents and apologize. He would slit his wrists if that would allow him to spend one more day with those he lost that fateful April 1st.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

Dick sighed and walked towards the door with heavy feet. He wasn't in mood to talk to his landlord about rent. This was turning out to be the worst birthday ever. With a lot of disdain, he touched the doorknob and opened the front door, where he found two people he didn't expect to find.

Wally West, wearing a gabardine due to the cold weather, and Tim Drake, in normal civvies, with a red t-shirt and a gray sweater.

Dick tried to smile, but his fakeness was noticed by both of them. "Hey there… what can I do for you, guys?"

The speedster entered his best friend's apartment and looked at the beers in the counter, disapprovingly. "We could ask you the same thing, it's your birthday after all. Why aren't you celebrating?"

"I have… business…" said Dick as he closed the door behind Tim.

"Yeah, looks like it," said Tim just as disapproving as he folded his arms. "Like drinking until you pass out? Some business…"

Dick sighed. "Why are you guys here?"

"We came to talk," said Wally as he sat in the counter. It had been a few months since he and Artemis retired from the Life, but that didn't mean he didn't care for his little brother. Dick Grayson was his best friend and he was going to be there for him always, with or without uniform. "Tim told me you seemed off… he was worried. I am worried."

The ebony scoffed. "Yeah, right. Worried. Sure…"

"Dick," said Tim as he approached his older brother. "We want to help you. We know something it's bothering you… why don't you let us in?"

Finally, Dick snapped. "Look, guys. I know I'm a sad and a very pathetic fuck up, but you have to let me be. If I want to be miserable, I can be miserable… you have no right to do this intervention. You're not my family…"

Wally looked at Dick as he understood. "This is about them, isn't it? Dick, we're past the anniversary. Why are you so upset?"

"Because… because…" began Dick as he sat in the sofa and placed his hands over his eyes, trying to control the tears. "I always imagined my eighteen birthday with them, in Haley's Circus… enjoying the company of everyone I used to know. Now, I don't have a family. I'm a freaking orphan and I'm lonely and nobody cares…like they used to…"

Wally and Tim exchanged sad glances. The younger dark haired boy sat next to Dick, to the left. Wally took the right. Tim was the one who spoke. "Listen Dick, I know we didn't lived what you do. We haven't gone through that pain but… you do have a family. I'm your brother…"

"Just because a paper says so," said Dick as he started to cry.

"No, because I feel that way," said Tim as he leaned to Dick's shoulder and wrapped an arm around his older brother. "You are my family now. We are your family now. Dick, you're my hero and I care for you… I know you wanted your parents to be here with you today but they're not. But we are here. You are not alone."

Dick looked shocked and more tears escaped his eyes.

Then it was turn of Wally to hold him. He placed a hand around his shoulders and held his best friend close. "You are never alone, Dickie-bird. You'll never be alone. I'm your brother too. And I'm not saying it without meaning it. I love you, Dick. As family, as the little brother I never had."

"Guys…" said Dick as he realized Tim and Wally were serious. "I'm… so sorry… I was stupid. I didn't realize…"

"Shh," hushed Wally as he rubbed his forearm and placed a kiss on Dick's forehead. "Just stop crying… I don't like it when my brother is sad. Now, we may not be your mom or your dad. But we as hell love you as much. So now, try to stay 'whelmed' and 'turbed' and let's go to my place. Artemis is baking a cake…"

Dick looked down, ashamed. "I don't want the Team to see my like this…"

"It will be just us four," said Tim, encouraging his older brother to go. "Please Dick, I don't want you to spend your birthday here, alone. I want you to be happy."

Finally, Blüdhaven's hero nodded. "Fine…"

The trios hugged again before standing up. Dick looked to his two brothers and looked grateful. "Thank you, bros. I love you so much… you have no idea how much."

"We're here to stay, Dick" said Wally as he half hugged his best bro. "Now, how do you feel?"

Dick smiled. "Feelin' the aster…because I have you two."

Tim nodded and cuddled next to his brother. "And you always will."


End file.
